By way of background, the preferred embodiments relate to network packet switching, and have relevance by way of example in a match action paradigm, such as what is known as OpenFlow, which is an evolving networking standard. OpenFlow in its original as well as current form is defined by a specification that originates with the concept of adding some level of architecture and protocol to existing and new network hardware so that network innovation may be explored with experimental packets, while such hardware continues also to serve “production” packets, that is, ongoing regular network communications to serve the regular network users. An additional OpenFlow endeavor is to overlay its implementation onto existing and newly developed hardware to allow the hardware manufacturers to continue to have their own proprietary structures and methodologies, while also providing the OpenFlow implementation so that features can be developed, and potentially added, to such proprietary hardware.
Given the preceding, OpenFlow presents a potentially promising and evolving architecture and protocol that may facilitate numerous developments in networking. The present inventors, however, have identified numerous limitations and potential improvements, as are further detailed below.